The Life of Evelyn Blackthorne
by mandybear18
Summary: Evelyn just wants to make it through her last two years at Hogwarts. Too bad the Marauders, mainly one Sirius Black, decide that she would make a perfect source of entertainment. Hopefully she doesn't kill them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Enter the Goth**

**E**velyn "Evie" Circe Blackthorne walked quickly down the corridor, her boots making a small 'thump' every time she took a step. She was in no need to hurry to her destination, as it was a Saturday and there were no classes today. She rounded a corner and paused. A group of Gryffindors, read the Marauders, were harassing a group of Slytherins. The red head gave a great sigh. The four of them, the Marauders, were such a horrible example for the younger classmen.

James Potter, the main idiot, sent another mild hex at the Slytherin second years. Sirius Black, the other idiot, laughed as the twelve-year-olds squealed and started to tap dance uncontrollably. Remus Lupin, the useless bookworm, and Peter Pettigrew, the wimp, watched on the side and did nothing to stop their friends. Evie felt a rush of hot anger surge through her body.

"Hey, идиот! (1)" She yelled as she stomped angrily toward the four-some, her skirt flaring with every step she took. The four Gryffindors turned, Black and Potter blanched white. Good, they still remember her. She pulled out her wand, 11 ½ inches elven oak with thestral tail hair as the core. "_Finite Incantatum_!"

The Slytherins panted for air as their feet finally stopped moving. They scrambled to pick up their things and hurried away. Evelyn crossed her arms and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Just what do you think you were doing? Я должен тебе кишки, где вы стоите. (2)" Black and Potter flinched at the harsh syllables she spat in their direction. Pettigrew moved a little behind Black, the cowering slime ball.

"What's it to you, Blackthorne? It was only a little fun." Potter said arrogantly. Her nostrils flared angrily.

"A little fun?" She must have looked murderous, for all four took a step backwards. "A little fun is having a laugh with your mates. A little fun is going to a party and dancing till you're dizzy. That издевательства (3) was not a little fun."

"We don't have to explain ourselves to you. Why don't you go have a fit or play with your dolls." Black waved his at her as if to dismiss her. She scoffed.

"First, I do not have 'fits' as you call them. They are called visions, as I am a seer. Second, they are not 'dolls'. They are collectible porcelain figurines. Lastly, I do believe that I am a Prefect, therefor I can do this. Forty points from Gryffindor and detention for the next week for all of you." Black and Potter tried to protest, but Evie refused to listen.

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow night." Potter whined pathetically.

"That is not my problem. You should have thought your actions through before you decided to hex a bunch of Slytherins." She shrugged her shoulders and stuck her wand in her boot. She had proved to Black and Potter that she did not need it to kick their sorry arses many months ago. They didn't dare hex her. She would break their nose, or maybe their arm, quicker than they could blink. Lupin stepped forward, actually was pushed, and sent a quick glare over his shoulder.

"Maybe we could change the punishment to two weeks detention, but not on days they need to practice?" He suggested timidly. Black and Potter yelled in protest behind the sandy haired boy. Evelyn tapped her chin with a slender finger, the nail painted a dark blue that is looked black, and pretended to think it over.

"No. My decision is final. I will inform Professor McGonagall of your punishments. Good day to all of you." She turned on her heel, ignoring the protests of Potter and Black, and began to walk away. She paused and looked over her shoulder. "Pettigrew, do stop being a sniveling coward and step out from behind Black. Grow a backbone and strap on your balls." And with that she strode down the hall and turned the corner.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(This Is A Line Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I**t was much later that she saw the four-some again. It was at diner. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew were sulking. Lupin was trying to raise their spirits, but he was getting horrible results. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back. Lily Evans dropped a small pile of books next to Evie and sat down.

"Why do Potter and Black look like someone kicked their dog?" Lily asked as she gave herself a serving of mashed potatoes.

"That is because in a way, I did kick their dog." Evelyn took a bite of her chicken, making sure that she didn't spill any of the juice on her wrist ribbons. Lily looked at her friend, bemused.

"And how did you kick their dog?"

"I gave them a week's detention, no exceptions." She picked up the pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured herself a glass.

"Not even for Quidditch?" Lily scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and ate it.

"Not even for Quidditch." Evie confirmed. "I have no sympathy for those four дебилы (4)." She glanced over at the four boys. Black was pushing his food around his plate, not really eating. Potter looked very near to tears. Lupin was trying to not be bothered by his friend's behavior by reading a book. And Pettigrew didn't seem any different; he was stuffing his face with as much food as he could eat. She looked away before they caught her staring.

"Hey, Evie?" She turned her attention to Lily.

"Yes?"

"I have a big Charms essay that I need to finish and I was wondering if you could take my rounds tonight." She had her hands clasped together and looked hopeful. Evelyn sighed. She could never say no to Lily.

"Fine." Lily grinned and clapped her hands. "But you owe me."

"Of course." Lily gave her a hug and resumed eating. Evie picked up her fork and speared a piece of chicken. Just as she was to eat it, a thought came to her. She dropped her fork and gasped.

"That means I have to patrol with Potter. Вы сука! (5)"

**Translations:**

**(1) **Idiot

**(2) **I should gut you were you stand.

**(3) **Bullying

**(4) **Morons

**(5) **You bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: I F &king Hate You**

**E**velyn had a fleeting thought of just not showing up for her Prefect duties tonight. One look at Lily working hard on her essay changed that thought. Vladimir, her cat, rubbed against her legs and meowed. He looked at her with his almond shaped blue eyes, begging for attention. She rolled her eyes and picked him up, depositing him in her lap. She idly stroked him while staring at the fire.

"So, we are patrolling together tonight." Potter sat down next to her, arm thrown over the back of the couch. Black sat on the other side of her mirroring the position of his friend. Evie stared stoningly at the fire, not giving the two idiots the time of day.

"Apparently." She refused to play their game.

"Well, did you know that at eleven tonight, Padfoot here is going to be somewhere he shouldn't be?" She turned her head; Potter had that stupid smirk on his face. She really was fighting the urge to slap him.

"What Prongs means is that I am going to be doing something and I need an alibi. Sadly, Minnie doesn't believe Prongs or Moony anymore." Black piped up from her left.

"We were wondering if you could tell Minnie that Padfoot was in his bed all night?" She looked between the two of them.

"Может дьявол, черт вас к вечности боль, страдание, и никогда не заканчивается агонию в глубинах Ада. (1)" Evelyn said emotionlessly to the two of them. She gathered Vladimir in her arms and stood up. Black grabbed her arm. She had to hold back from punching him in the face.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" He looked hopeful.

"No. I will see you tonight at 10:30." She looked at Potter. "If I see you outside the common room, I will take so many points away that your head will spin." She hissed at Black. He shrank into the couch and glanced nervously at Potter. With that she turned and walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(This Is A Line Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**T**he time seemed to drag on, making her more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. She was lying on her bed playing with Vladimir. She was holding one end of a piece yarn and Vladimir was trying to take it away from her. Sadly she yanked it out of his reach every time he went to grab it with his claws. Lily burst into the room, fury on her face.

"I hate the arrogant toe rag!" She picked up a book and threw it at the wall. The book slammed against the stone with a 'thud' and a few pages fell out. "No!" Lily rushed to her book and picked it up.

More pages fluttered to the floor. Her emerald eyes filled with tears. This caused Evelyn to turn her attention from Vladimir. He gave a great war cry and pounced on the string of yarn. Evie let go and hurried over to her friend. Vladimir purred happily; He got what he wanted. Evelyn sat next to Lily and pointed her wand at the book.

"_Reparo_." The pages shuddered and zoomed back into the book; it's spine mending. She gently took the book from Lily and placed it on the floor. "What did Potter do this time?"

"He stood on one of the table and proclaimed his love to me through a love ballad." She sniffed a couple of times.

"A love ballad?" Potter sang to her. "Did he at least have a decent voice?"

"What does it matter if he had a decent voice? He embarrassed me." Lily suddenly stood up. Evelyn jumped up to her feet. "You know what I'm going to do?"

"Yes?" Evie hoped it wasn't something violent. That was her thing.

"I'm going to jump on my bed." She followed Lily as the red head climbed up on her mattress.

"And then?" Evelyn could see where this was going.

"And hit you with a pillow." Lily quickly grabbed her pillow and smacked Evie in the face. The goth raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that how it is? Alright. Я буду убивать вас и отправить вам плачет с твоей матерью. (2) _Accio Pillow_." Her pillow zoomed toward her and she expertly caught it. The two red heads began to hit each other with the fluffy instruments, shrieking and laughing the entire time.

After a while the two collapsed on Lily's bed, panting for air and giggling. Evelyn looked over at Vladimir. He was on her bed grooming himself. Lily's cat, Nina, was next to him curled in a ball asleep. She glanced at the clock. In red letter it read 10:25. She groaned and heaved herself into a sitting position.

"I've got to head down to the common room. It's almost 10:30. If you're not awake when I get back, good night." She stood up and shuffled to the door, shoulders slumped.

"I give you the best of luck." Lily called from her spot on her bed. Evelyn waved a hand and walked down the stairs to the common room. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew sat in their usual spots near the fire, laughing heartily. Potter was waving his hands, seemingly explaining something. She held her head high and marched over to them.

"Potter, are you ready to do our rounds?" She asked the bespeckled boy. The four-some all looked in her direction at the same time, it was a little unnerving.

"Just about. I was telling the boys how I got one over Snivellus." He gave her a grin. It made her want to punch his teeth out.

"No." She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the portrait hole. "We have to patrol. This dumb story can wait." And she dragged him out the common room. Potter was yelping and yelling in pain the entire time. The Fat Lady closed behind them and she let go of his ear. He rubbed the abused flesh.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked angrily. The look on her face made his change his tone and he smiled meekly.

"Let us get this over with so I don't have to suffer your presence any longer than I have to." And she began to walk down the hall. Potter had to run a little to catch up with her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked with a lazy swagger.

Everything was rather quite. The two Gryffindors only came across two Ravenclaws and one Slytherin. The Ravenclaws were in a cupboard snogging and the Slytherin was coming from the library. Potter tried to hex the Slytherin and she had to give him a hard pinch to stop him.

They were on the end of their shift when she heard a quiet shuffling. It was to her right. It wasn't a ghost and last she saw Peeves was near the Astronomy tower.

"Hey, Prongs." Came a quiet, yet loud whisper. Her eye twitched. It was Black. "Watch this."

She braced herself. A hand latched onto her shoulder, but she was prepared. Lowering her center of gravity, she grabbed the hand and heaved. The body attached to the hand flipped over her shoulder and landed on the stone floor with a satisfying 'thud'.

"Holy fuck." Potter shrieked like a girl next to her and Black groaned pitifully from his spot on the floor. "What was that?"

Evelyn brushed her hands and put them on her hips. She glared down at Black. He looked up at her and tried to smile charmingly. She had the strong urge to kick him.

"What are you doing outside the common room?" She hissed.

"Well, I was going to, um, the," He glanced at Potter. "The bathroom! Yup, the bathroom. That's where I was going." Evie looked at Potter. His eyes were flitting all over the place, refusing to meet her eyes.

"I don't believe you. придурок. (3)" She crossed her arms and lightly started to tap her foot. Black pulled himself off the ground and went to Potters' side. They turned away from her and began to whisper among themselves. Black kept sneaking looks at her and then sharply looking away. She rolled her eyes. Could they be any more suspicious?

"Alright, Blackthorne. We, meaning Padfoot and I, have decided to let you join us in tonight." Potter said this smugly. Evelyn clenched her fists.

"And what makes you think I want to join you imbeciles?" She stopped tapping her foot and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Evie." Black slung an arm around her shoulders. "Can I call you that? Of course I can. Anyway Evie, do you really want to leave Prongs and I unsupervised?" He grinned at her. God damn she hated his stupid face, and his stupid eyes, and his stupid hair. She gave a great sigh.

"Я буду убивать вас медленно и очень болезненно. (4)."

"Is that a yes?" Black asked her.

"Yes. Вы идиот и я терпеть не могу вам. (5)." She was so glad that her mother was Russian and taught her the language.

"Did she just insult us?" Potter asked Black. Black shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I speak English mate. Let's just leave her to her freaky-ness." Evelyn stopped following them and blinked. She slowly turned her head toward Black.

"What did you just say?" Her eyes turned cold.

"To leave you to your freaky-ness. Padfoot, what did you just do?" Potter was slowly backing away. Black looked confused.

"Mate?" Black looked at Evelyn and paled. Red spread across her vision. Screw control. She lunged.

**Translations:**

**(1) **May the devil damn you to an eternity of pain, suffering, and never ending agony in the depths of Hell.

**(2) **I shall slaughter you and send you crying to your mother.

**(3) **Moron; Imbecile

**(4) **I will murder you slowly and very painfully.

**(5)** You are a moron and I detest you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: You Ruin My Life**

**"I** cannot believe you Miss Blackthorne. I am very disappointed in you. You sent both Mr. Black and Mr. Potter to the Hospital Wing all over a little name calling." Professor McGonagall paced her office, ranting. Evelyn sat timidly in her chair, staring at the carpet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You don't have to be telling me that. I want you to tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Black that." McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose. "You broke Mr. Black's nose and collarbone. Mr. Potter has a concussion. How on earth did you do that? You did not use your wand." The teacher looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, my родитель, my father, he taught me some self-defense. It's for if I ever lose my wand." Evelyn wrung her hands. Oh, her родитель will not be happy with her at all. She may just get a Howler.

"Well, I'm sure that is not what your father meant when he taught you that knowledge. I'm sorry to do this, but thirty points from Gryffindor. You also have two weeks detention with Filch. It will not interfere with your Prefect duties. You may leave now." She stood and made her way toward the door. Lily was waiting for her. She took one look at her face and gathered her in her arms.

"What happened? I was woken up by Professor McGonagall. She said you sent Black and Potter to the Hospital wing." Evie nodded her head.

"Yeah. I did that. Gave Potter a concussion and Black has a broken nose and collarbone." Lily looked shocked.

"How did you do that? Why did you do that?"

"Black basically called me a freak and Potter was a casualty." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Black tried to hide behind Potter. I may have gotten a little too angry. Will you come with me?"

"Go with you where?" Lily had one arm around her as they walked.

"The Hospital wing. I have to go apologize to Idiot One and Idiot Two." She looked at her friend pleadingly. "I don't want to face them alone. Who knows what might happen." Lily made a face and sighed heavily.

"Alright. But if Potter asks me out once, I'm out of there."

"Deal."

The rest of the walk to the Madam Pomfrey's territory was silent. The two friends walked at a snail's pace, trying to delay seeing Black and Potter. Walking into the Infirmary, Lupin and Pettigrew were already there, Madam Pomfrey was fussing over someone in one of the beds.

"Stop moving Mr. Black. I need to set your nose." The elderly nurse had been trying to cast the spell to fix his nose for a few minutes now.

"No. Geroff. I doub neeb your helb." Evelyn couldn't help but smile. Black sounded ridiculous with a broken nose. Lily let out a small giggle.

"Sirius, let Pomfrey help you. You have a broken nose and I will not help you. Peter hasn't quite mastered the charm and James thinks he's in a zoo." Lupin told Black with a matter-of-fact attitude.

"Hey mates. Do you see that gorilla? It's huge. And blue. I thought gorillas were brown or black. Why's there a elephant?" Potter's voice sounded a little dreamy; then again he did have a concussion.

"Fne." Black crossed his arms. Madam Pomfrey swooped in and cast the charm to fix his nose. It straightened with a crack. "Ow. Stupid Blackthorne. Did she really have to attack Prongs and I like that?" Before Lupin could answer, Evie spoke up.

"Yes I did. Well, I was aiming for you. Potter only got hurt because you hid behind him like a coward." Lily snickered behind her. Black narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I was not acting like a coward. I was acting out of self-preservation. You should have seen yourself. You looked demonic. I was scared for my life." Evie snorted.

"Please. That was the most cowardly behavior I ever saw. Мышь могла бы пищал, и вы бы закричала. (1)" He scowled.

"I hate it when you don't speak English." She shrugged her shoulders, not really giving a care.

"May I ask why you are here?" Lupin questioned. She sighed. Lily gave a pat on the back.

"I have been asked, ordered, by Professor McGonagall to apologize you and Potter for my deplorable behavior." She said this tonelessly. Black immediately smiled, his face brightening with that news.

"Well, I think that you should apologize on your knees. I mean, we had a lot of damage done to our bodies." Black leaned back in his bed, arms resting behind his head.

"Я бы скорее нанести удар себе в глаза. (2)" Black looked at Lily.

"That basically means no." Lily had no idea what she said, but it probably wasn't nice.

"Then I don't accept your apology." He thought he had her.

"Very well. " Evelyn turned on her heel and walked out the room, Lily following her.

"Wait!" Black yelled out. Lupin was pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. Pettigrew shoved a handful of chips in his mouth. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm, uh, well." Lupin elbowed him. "I'm sorry." Evelyn blinked.

"Alright. Though, you say that to me again and I'll do worse to you." She turned and walked out the door. Black sighed in relief.

"Oh don't look so smug Moony." Drifted out after them.

When they were far enough away, Lily burst into laughter. Evie followed her. Both ended up on the floor clutching their stomachs. Potter and Black were just too funny.

"He thought he was in a zoo." Lily gasped out.

"I know. Я люблю себя. (3)" Evelyn leaned against the wall and tried to regulate her breathing. One look a Lily and she was cracking up again.

"We need to head back to our dorm." Lily said after the two calmed down.

"Yeah." She stood and helped Lily up. "That was actually almost worth the Howler I'm going to get in the morning."

"Won't that be your first?" Lily asked.

"Yup. And I'm bloody terrified."

"I give you my courage. You will need it."

"Thanks. Let's go to bed."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(This I A Line Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**E**vie slowly opened her eyes, groaning at the burst of light. Lily was putting on her tie and brushing her hair.

"Glad to see you awake." Evelyn moaned and pulled the covers over her head. Lily yanked them off and dumped the wool blankets on the floor. "None of that. Get up."

"Lily why?" Evie whined, but sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Because it is morning and we need to get ready for classes." She said this matter-of-factly. Evelyn groaned again and fell backwards.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(This Is A Line Break)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**E**velyn grumbled and blinked sleepily. Lily set a plate in front of her and began to eat from her own. Owls flew in, mail in their beaks or claws. Annatasia carried a red letter in her beak. She paled. The snowy owl landed next to her plate and dropped the letter.

"Just get it over with." Lily whispered. Evie nodded and slowly pealed back the envelope. A chilling voice filled the Great Hall.

"Как ты смеешь? Вы знаете, я не учу вас самозащиту избить пару мальчиков, которые были раздражает вас. Ты разочаровал меня очень много, Эвелин. Вам повезло, что я не пришел в Хогвартс и поговорить с вами лично. Вы извиниться перед этими ребятами, и я не хочу ничего больше жалоб. Если я когда-нибудь слышал о вас делать что-то вроде этого снова, я буду тянуть вас из Хогвартса и отправить вам Бобатоне. (4)" The letter burst into flames. Lily put her hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Evie nodded blankly, tears pricking at her eyes. She clambered out of her seat and rushed out the hall. She heard Lily following her.

"I hate them. I hate them so much." She slid down a wall and hugged her knees. Lily sat next to her.

"So you hate them. That's not anything new. What I want to know is what are you going to do about it?" Green eyes met blue.

"I'm going to give them another visit." She stood up and wiped the tears that had fallen. Lily stood with her. "I need to do this myself. Go back and finish your breakfast." Lily gave her a piercing look, nodding her head after a few moments.

Evelyn squared her shoulders and walked at a snails' pace to the hospital wing. She stood outside, debating if she should go in or not.

"Well, don't just stand there all day." Madam Pomfrey opened the door, hands on her hips.

"I, uh, came to, um, apologize again." Evie floundered for a moment at the intense look the nurse was giving her. Madam Pomfrey stepped aside.

"Well, hurry up. I have better things to do than make sure you don't injure my patients more than you already have." The redhead winced. So, she wasn't in her good graces. She shuffled inside and hurried to Black's bed. He looked up from the book her was reading, Quidditch of The Ages, a grin blooming on his face at the sight of her. She scowled.

"Sweet Dove! What are you here for?" Black put his book down and gave her his full attention.

"I came to say that I was in the wrong for attacking you and Potter. Please accept my apology." She said this all tonelessly, standing very stiff, arms behind her back.

"No." She blinked.

"What do you mean 'no'?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, no I do not accept your apology. It was rather unfeeling and I just don't feel like you really meant it." He gave her a grin. She wanted to slap that expression off his face.

"Well, that is all you are going to get. Should have taken my apology before." She turned to leave, but Black grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Evie stumbled, tripping over her feet and fell on top of Black. He gave her what was supposed to be a sultry smirk, but it made her want to kick his face in.

"My, my. Never knew you liked me that much." She growled and scrambled off him, kneeing him in the stomach in the process.

"Я тебя ненавижу. Я ненавижу вас так много. (5)" She hissed at him before her hand connected with his cheek.

**Translations:**

**(1) **A mouse could have squeaked and you would have screamed.

**(2)** I would rather stab myself in the eye.

**(3) **I love myself.

**(4) **How dare you? You know I did not teach you self-defense to beat up a couple of boys that were annoying you. You disappoint me very much, Evelyn. You are lucky that I do not come to Hogwarts and talk to you in person. You will apologize to those boys and I don't want any more complaints. If I ever hear of you doing something like this again, I will pull you out of Hogwarts and send you to Beauxbatons.

**(5)** I hate you. I hate you so much.


End file.
